A circuit may be used to apply a body bias to one or more transistors in an integrated circuit. Through application of a body bias, performance of a transistor may be improved and/or power consumption may be reduced. In particular, a body bias circuit may be used to set the threshold voltage (Vth) of one or more transistors in an integrated circuit by using the body effect of the transistors.
Body bias circuits generally provide either a fixed forward bias or a zero bias of transistors in integrated circuits. Generally, body bias circuits provide body bias voltages to relatively small areas of integrated circuits. Many integrated circuits have local supply voltage variations. Body bias circuits generally are unable to respond to local supply voltage variations while providing a wide range of body bias voltages, including forward, reverse and zero body biases.